Twelve Grapes
by Jenny Max
Summary: In Spain, it is believed that eating twelve grapes on midnight of the new year brings good luck. Japan offers something that is perhaps a little more lucky. Spain/Japan.


Five minutes.

Deep in his heart, Japan still felt the excitement of his people, even if the new year in his Asian home passed by hours ago.

The Madrid night was chilly, but nestled in his jacket, he felt comfortable. Spain was always nice in the winter. Even if it did get cold, it wasn't as bad as Kiku's home back in Tokyo. It was at least above freezing, dry, and snow free. But, much like Tokyo several hours previous, almost everyone was out on the streets, their bodies pressed against each other with the concept of personal space completely forgotten. Friends and families were singing songs and cheering, children were running around, playing games, or, for the littler ones, perched on a parent's shoulders for a better view of the fireworks that were to go off at midnight. The second story balcony of Spain's city abode gave a wonderful view of the crowd, and according to the cheery and sunny nation, they had the best seats to enjoy the fireworks.

Four minutes.

Normally, Kiku would spend New Year's by himself, with only his Pochi and some TV reruns to keep him company, but this year, Antonio had invited him over to welcome the new year together. Kiku accepted without a second thought. It was a nice change in his very mundane annual routine, and a change in atmosphere sounded pleasant for his not-so-young body.

"Ah, I apologize for the wait, my friend."

Kiku's head turned to watch Antonio close the earthy-colored French-styled doors. In each of the brunet's broad hands was a bowl. Kiku couldn't see what were in the wooden bowls; their only sources of light were the street lamps below and the stars above.

"It is okay, Antonio-san. I was only admiring the liveliness of your streets."

Antonio clicked his tongue as he took a seat. "How many times have I told you, Kiku. Just call me Toni. There's not need to be so formal." He chuckled and placed one of the bowls in front of Kiku, the Japanese moving aside his partly filled wine glass to make room.

"I apologize...Toni-san." A look from the Spaniard made Kiku clear his throat. "Toni-kun."

Three minutes.

Antonio let out a lighthearted chuckle and shrugged a shoulder. Kiku's cheeks pinked and he diverted his dark eyes to the crowd down below. He opened his mouth to let out another apology, but Spain spoke before he could let out a word.

"You know, you can be so cute sometimes."

Kiku's eyes widened, his neck nearly snappping from how quickly he turned to look back to his companion. At this point, his face was a nice shade of crimson. He couldn't be any more thankful for the darkness hiding his embarrassment.

Glass clinked against glass lightly as Spain poured himself another glass of wine. His relaxed eyes told Kiku that he didn't at all notice the awkwardness radiating from the smaller male.

"Care for more _vino de Jerez_, my dear friend?"

All Kiku could do was nod and offer his wine glass. As the pale liquid gently filled the glass, he took a good look at the bowl, his eyebrows raising at the contents.

"Grapes?"

"Mmhm~" The bottle was corked and set aside. Antonio paused to sip his wine before continuing. "It's customary to eat twelve grapes for good luck in the new year."

Kiku nodded in understanding and fingered through the carefully snipped vine, counting exactly twelve red grapes. He picked one and was about to eat it, but a very warm hand caught his wrist before his lips touched the berry. The action was a small and gentle one, but it was enough to send a pleasant shudder through his body.

"But, you wait until midnight. Are you cold? You're shivering."

Two minutes.

"Oh, no, I am perfectly comfortable."

"Are you sure? I can run inside and grab a blanket."

"No, no, Toni-san, I really am. I am just...excited."

"...Why do you do that?"

Kiku's wine glass rested on his bottom lip just before it was tipped forward. His eyebrows furrowed. "Why do I do what, Toni-san?"

"That." Antonio's hand gestured at the other's mouth. "That whole "san" thing."

Kiku blinked slowly and rested his fingers on his lips. At this point, he wondered if his face was glowing from the embarrassment pulsing through his body. "I-I...I apologize, Toni-san...er, kun, er..."

He jumped as Spain let out a hearty laugh. It was a lovely sound, so carefree and mind-numbingly...beautiful. Kiku couldn't help but hide his face.

"You really are adorable. I can see why so many people like you."

"W-Well, if you wish for me to...t-to stop doing..._that_, I can–"

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Kiku barely contained an "eep!" as a welcoming arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into bear hug. "I find it charming. I don't want you to stop~ Just...could you please stop being so formal? I'm the same as you, there's no need to act like I'm of more importance than you."

"O-Okay, Toni-kun. I am sorry–"

One minute.

The breath caught in his throat as warm lips rested below the edge of his eyes, planting a kiss atop his cheekbone. Okay, _now_ Antonio had to notice how hard he was blushing. The kiss, he knew, was only a gesture of friendship from the westerner, but his face felt so hot it was a wonder that Antonio's lips didn't burn.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped that too." Spain gave one more squeeze before giving the Asian his personal space back. "There's no need to apologize for being _muy precioso_."

The silence that fell between the two felt so uncomfortable, even though Antonio was _still_ so blissfully oblivious. Kiku played with the grapes in front of him, his senses not missing the exhilaration nearly exploding from streets.

"It is almost midnight," he murmured, hoping that his voice didn't sound as squeeky as he thought.

"Ah, it is, _amigo_." Antonio raised his glass in a toast. "To another wonderful year in this wonderful world." His sunny smile softened on his beautiful face, to which Kiku responded with a hum of agreement as their glasses clinked.

At this point, a chorus of several thousand began counting down. Antonio downed the last of his wine and joined his people, Kiku keeping quiet and watching the other in silence.

_Diez, nueve, ocho, siete_...

Antonio was not shy to show his excitement. Each number straightened his otherwise lax posture, his eyes matching the countless pairs staring into the sky with anticipation.

..._seis, cinco, quatro_...

Kiku's hands twitched, his own dark orbs glued to the Spaniard. He wouldn't stop caressing his cheek – didn't want to stop. The oddest thoughts were running through his mind, all of which joined together into a single road telling him to _return the favor_...

..._tres, dos, uno_...

One simultaneous cheer erupted from the masses on the streets, a deafening sound that never reached Kiku's ears. Antonio's arms were thrown into the air in celebration, his laughs and "_¡__Olé!_"s drowned by the screaming coming from what felt like everywhere. He reached for his first grape of the new year, but his wrist was halted from its goal, slender fingers restraining him from plucking a ripe red grape. Kiku ignored his confusion and pulled the Spaniard downward, their lips shamelessly locking together.

The fireworks that followed were more extraordinary than the ones that dazzled in the sky. Antonio wasted no time in reacting and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Gradually, lips molded and suckled, followed by licking tongues and nipping teeth.

When he pulled back, Kiku tried to reclaim that hot mouth, but instead a finger rested across his lips. He could feel Antonio's warm breath as he chuckled at his impatience.

"_Pienso_..." His voice was low and husky. Kiku pushed forward again, this time meeting little resistance as the finger retreated and their lips barely touched. "_Pienso que eso traera mas suerte que mis uvas._"

Another chuckle and they kissed again, the fireworks above them bathing the world around in bright vibrant colors.

* * *

**Thanks to Lizz1735 for correcting my bad Spanish! :D "Pienso que eso traera mas suerte que mis uvas" is along the lines of "I think this'll bring more luck than my grapes."  
This fic is for the amazing Courtney JoAnne. :3 Happy 2011 to all you people! **


End file.
